


Expectations

by PrincessReinette



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She should have expected it.<br/>But that didn’t make it better."</p>
<p>A 100 word ficlet about River's first interaction with Clara. Spoilers for TNotD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> "The Name of the Doctor" has left me with some incredible feels. Just insane. The entire episode. So here. (Sorry if the dialogue's not quite right; I'm working off memory.)

" _The Doctor might have mentioned me?"_

River knew the chance was slim. He did not like good-byes; he never had, and she suspected he never would. But it didn't stop her from asking anyway.

" _Oh, yeah, 'course - "_

Relief flooded through her. He  _remembered._

" _I just never realized you were a woman."_

It took everything she had to keep from screaming. She had been trapped in this limbo for so long, floating, listening in,  _saving_  him, trying to keep him safe – and his companion barely knew her name.

She should have expected it.

But that didn't make it better.  

**Author's Note:**

> Review's are love. So are PMs from people who want to discuss the craziness that was this episode.
> 
> -Reinette


End file.
